


Издержки репутации

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: Капитан любит яблоки, блондинок, а его форма рвётся только из-за силы харизмы. Всё так. Или нет?





	Издержки репутации

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Линнел
> 
> Фик написан на юбилей КС

Большое, красивое, зелёное! Оно было безупречным! Павел с гордостью нёс самое совершенное яблоко, которое он когда-либо видел. Безусловно, толику идеальности фрукту добавляло происхождение: в его генах была заключена сила легендарного сорта Антоновка, того самого дерева, которое растила бабушка Чехова из Ленинграда. Корни этой яблони были способны размолоть в крошку бетон, а стакан компота из её яблок – обогатить железом на целый год вперёд среднестатистическую деревню.

И вот теперь, благодаря Сулу и его оранжерее, все обитатели «Энтерпрайз» смогут познать это фруктово-витаминное счастье! Как только сок полученного гибридного растения перестал прожигать стол насквозь, а подопытные плодожорки – проявлять суицидальные наклонности от его истинно зелёного цвета, эксперимент получил статус успешного. И теперь Чехов не мог дождаться момента триумфа: дать попробовать этот чудесный фрукт капитану. Джим Кирк, как истинный знаток, непременно должен был оценить все достоинства натурального продукта.

– Капитан Кирк, капитан Кирк! – радостно завопил Чехов, как только увидел знакомые силуэты за ближайшим поворотом. – Смотрите, что у меня есть!

Джим и составлявший ему компанию на дневном променаде Спок обернулись. Мичман подбежал к ним, держа на вытянутых руках свой бесценный дар. На гладкой, словно отполированной, поверхности фрукта отразились недоумённые лица непосредственного руководства.

– Вы же любите яблоки! – радостно выпалил Чехов. – Это вам, попробуйте!

– Ах да, яблоки, – с какой-то странной, далёкой от безоблачного восторга интонацией ответил капитан, косясь правым глазом на старпома, – просто обожаю.

– Любопытный фрукт, мистер Чехов, – поддержал беседу Спок, – он светится.

– Вы заметили? – обрадовался Павел, – этот сорт – отличный источник фосфора!

– Разве в яблоках должен быть фосфор? – слабым голосом поинтересовался Джим, отчего-то отойдя за плечо вулканца.

– Это инновационный продукт, мистер Сулу уже занимается патентом, – похвастался Чехов, безуспешно тыча фруктом в капитана. Тот с удивительной рассеянностью не замечал стараний мичмана.

– Мы с Хикару решили, что вы должны попробовать его первым, – добавил Павел, в надежде, что скромность капитана наконец уступит место благодарности за оказанную честь. – Он хочет знать, не слишком ли сильны нотки ванили во вкусе кожицы?

– Там ещё и ваниль, – не поверил Кирк, явно обескураженный свалившимся на него счастьем. – Есть ещё что-то, что я должен знать, прежде чем съесть ваше яблоко?

– Только то, что мы решили назвать этот сорт в вашу честь, – зарделся мичман, надеясь, что его слова не будут выглядеть как бессовестный подхалимаж. – Представляете, как здорово! Ароматный крупноплодный Джеймс Кирк. Устойчив к заморозкам и парше. Правда, звучит?

– Звучит, не то слово, – подтвердил капитан, кажется, начиная заикаться от восторга. Его взгляд, метавшийся от флуоресцентного фрукта к Споку и обратно, побудил вулканца к решительным действиям

– В таком случае, – вступил в диалог старпом, ловко перехватив удивительное яблоко из протянутых рук Чехова. – Думаю, что будет справедливо, если капитан отнесётся к дегустации со всей серьёзностью и прибережет подарок до вечера.

Мистер Спок покрутил яблоко на свету и, наконец, передал его Кирку, не забыв накрыть ладони Джима своими, не иначе как во избежание несанкционированного падения чуда генной инженерии на корабельный пол.

Такая забота о фруктовом тёзке явно подействовала на Кирка мобилизующе.

– Вы совершенно правы, мистер Спок, – немедленно оживился капитан и даже по-хозяйски потёр бок яблока о золотую форменку, – мистер Чехов, возвращайтесь к мистеру Сулу и сообщите ему, что я попробую вашу новинку в своей каюте, дабы полностью насладиться его ароматом и послевкусием. А потом поделюсь с вами своим мнением.

– Мы знали, что вы оцените наши старания, – вновь зарумянился Чехов и вприпрыжку побежал назад в оранжерею, но за первым же поворотом притормозил, не отказав себе в удовольствии подслушать пару кулуарных комплиментов им с Сулу в общем и ароматному Джеймсу Кирку в частности.

– Джим…

– Даже не думай, Спок.

– Но…

– Никаких «но», – возмутился капитан, – мало того, что все повально считают, что я фанат яблок, хотя за всю пятилетнюю миссию на людях съел только одно, так теперь ещё ты действительно собираешься это есть! Учти, я поддерживаю этот миф только ради тебя, но рисковать твоим здоровьем не собираюсь.

– Это действительно мой любимый фрукт, – внезапно сознался вулканец, – а сейчас особый случай, – совершенно серьёзным тоном поделился он, – ты же сам слышал: «ароматный, крупноплодный Джеймс Кирк», я полностью согласен с такой формулировкой, а потому намерен попробовать данный фрукт на вкус и сравнить свои ощущения с оригиналом.

– Знаешь, – отчего-то капитан мгновенно подобрел и приобрёл весьма таинственный вид, – чтобы провести полноценный анализ, ты должен попробовать все варианты в малый временной промежуток, чтобы, так сказать, иметь свежие впечатления.

Загадочность капитана, кажется, передавалась капельно-воздушным путём, потому как секунду спустя вулканец стал сама задумчивость.

– Ты прав, Джим, в таком случае, предлагаю провести качественное испытание в 21:00 по стандартному времени.

– Как скажете, мистер Спок, – рассмеялся Кирк, но вдруг стал неожиданно серьёзным, – только прошу, после пробы яблока не умирай.

– Даже не подумаю, капитан, – ответил вулканец, – ведь в противном случае эксперимент не будет завершён.

Капитан и вулканец с яблоком отправились куда-то вперёд по коридору, а Чехову оставалось лишь гадать, какой полноты планировалось исследование их с Сулу детища и стоит ли ждать от начальства развёрнутый отчёт.

* * *

– Да что же это такое?! – возмутился мистер Скотт. – Мистер Спок, вы видели? По плечу капитана проползла улитка и от его форменки тут же отвалился рукав!

– Вопиющее событие, – подтвердил Спок, скользнув взглядом по оголившейся части тела Джима Кирка.

– А вчера форма разошлась по швам только от того, что капитан наклонился подобрать пробирку с образцом почвы, которую случайно уронил.

– Очень непрактично, – согласился Спок, продолжая разглядывать голое плечо ничего не подозревающего Кирка.

– А позавчера ткань расползлась на мелкие ленты на груди просто от дуновения ветерка! – не унимался главный инженер.

– Очаровательно… Я хотел сказать, удивительно.

– Я даже боюсь предположить, что может произойти завтра или через месяц! – Скотти с ужасом округлил глаза, признав неотвратимость надвигающейся беды. – Представляете, если подобное случится на какой-нибудь дипломатической встрече или конференции.

– Это было бы прискорбно, – сухо согласился вулканец, а Скотти скептически покачал головой, поражаясь чёрствости старпома в вопросе поддержания имиджа капитана «Энтерпрайз».

– В общем, я подумал, что этому нужно положить конец, – он решительно ударил кулаком по раскрытой ладони и выудил из десантной сумки персональный падд. – Что я за инженер такой, если на вверенном мне корабле не может нормально работать даже репликатор капитана. Стыд и позор!

На самом деле Скотти обрисовал бы ситуацию словом и покрепче, но в присутствии мистера Спока всё же решил не выходить за рамки.

– И что вы предлагаете? – вулканец наконец переключил всё свое внимание на главного инженера, отведя взгляд от блуждавшего неподалеку полуголого Кирка.

– Единственно возможный вариант! – Скотти активировал падд и создал заметку. – Сегодня же вечером, с разрешения Джима, я переберу по винтику его репликатор и заставлю чёртову машину работать так как надо.

Скотти был уверен, что справится с проблемой так же, как в том, что родился в Шотландии и любит виски, поэтому ровно в 19:00 оказался на пороге капитанской каюты, где помимо Джима Кирка почему-то обнаружился ещё и мистер Спок.

– Решили стать свидетелем моего триумфа? – пошутил главный инженер и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся отвинчивать приборную панель репликатора. Капитан и мистер Спок, по-видимому, проникнувшись важностью момента, тоже предпочли промолчать, отреагировав на слова главного инженера лишь загадочным переглядыванием. И правильно сделали, потому что буквально через пятнадцать минут Скотти сам нарушил тишину, достав из недр репликатора неприметную скобу.

– Так вот в чём дело! – воскликнул он, глядя на свою находку как на поверженного врага. – Вся проблема была в этой малышке. Она перекрывала нужную плату и мешала производству качественных волокон. Интересно, откуда она взялась?

– Не иначе как происки вражеских агентов! – уверенно кивнув, вынес вердикт Джим Кирк.

– Отчего же сразу вражеских, – по непонятной причине насупился вулканец, – нельзя судить кого-либо, не узнав его истинных мотивов.

– Да какие тут могут быть мотивы? – всплеснув руками, удивился Скотти, – такими темпами капитан рисковал остаться без штанов от одного лишь чиха!

– Непозволительно, – согласился Спок, но его глаза отчего-то воодушевлённо засверкали.

– Мистер Скотт, – торжественно начал капитан, – вы спасли мою честь и репутацию! А теперь не могли бы вы отдать мне эту скобу, хочу повнимательнее рассмотреть оружие врага.

– Конечно, забирайте, – не сомневаясь ни секунды, Скотти отдал деталь Джиму, – если такое повторится, вы знаете, что конкретно надо искать в начинке репликатора.

– Да-да, спасибо за помощь, – широко улыбаясь, поблагодарил капитан. Скотти удовлетворённо кивнул и поспешил на выход. Краем глаза он заметил, как капитан едва уловимым движением руки отдал скобу Споку. Хотя нет, наверняка ему померещилось. И конечно же, это никак нельзя было связать с тем, что на следующий день, доблестно сражаясь с плотоядной капустой, Джим оказался практически голым.

* * *

– Ух, смотри, сколько блондинок, – поразился Боунз, забыв про собственный стакан, который всего лишь секунду назад был единственной заслуживающей внимания вещью в этом баре.

Кирк проследил взглядом в направлении, указанном доктором. Этим вечером в баре собралось не меньше полудюжины фигуристых дамочек с платиново-белыми струящимися волосами. И, как это водится, все как одна улыбались ему приветливыми, полными ожидания улыбками.

Спок опаздывал.

– Неужели не подойдёшь и не познакомишься хоть с кем-нибудь из них? – округлил глаза Боунз.

– А обязательно надо? – слегка поморщившись, спросил Джим.

– А что потом обсуждать экипажу по углам? Уж дай повод для новой сплетни, в конце концов, поддерживать психологический тонус подчинённых – одна из важнейших твоих обязанностей, – дал профессиональный совет Маккой.

– Ну почему опять блондинки? – может быть, Джим и не ныл, но на вкус доктора всё выглядело именно так.

– Потому что они не брюнетки, – дал лаконичный ответ Боунз.

– Это похоже на дискриминацию, – отметил Джим.

– Зато не похоже на Спока, – парировал Маккой.

– Что правда, то правда, – был вынужден признать Кирк, – только вот менее опасным моё положение от этого не становится. Ты знаешь, что по расчётам Спока примерно двадцать семь процентов из встречаемых мной блондинок хотят меня убить, а тринадцать – взорвать корабль? Так что с большой долей вероятности одна из этих дамочек уже замыслила недоброе.

Маккой об этой статистике не знал, но был твёрдо уверен, что прожил бы жизнь и без данной информации.

– В таком случае, что ты собираешься делать? – поинтересовался доктор, сделав глоток из стакана.

– Всё, что и обычно, – с полузадушенным стоном признался Кирк, – нанесу превентивный удар. Стоит позаботиться о собственной безопасности, пока не появится Спок.

Он нащупал припрятанный фазер и в следующую секунду поднялся из-за стола. Вальяжной походкой Кирк направился в сторону белокурых красавиц, немедленно оживившихся при виде бравого капитана звездолёта. Бар мгновенно огласился смущённым хихиканьем, а находящиеся здесь офицеры «Энтерпрайз» все как один повернули головы к восторженной компании. Скоро к безудержному смеху добавились еле слышные перешептывания со стороны команды, и Маккой был готов биться об заклад, что экипаж делает ставки со сколькими блондинками Джим покинет этот бар по окончании вечера.

– Знакомься, Боунз, – начал Кирк, когда подвёл свой белокурый отряд к доктору. – Мира, Лира, Констанция, Летиция, Ванесса и Кресс. Впервые на этой планете, – добавил он, крепко сжимая в объятиях двух последних девиц, вероятно, как наименее заслуживающих доверия. Правая рука Джима покоилась на правом локте Ванессы, намертво обездвижив её рабочую конечность, а левая рука – змеёй обвивала талию Кресс, исключив вероятность появления из-за пояса блондинки любого колюще-режущего предмета.

– Очень приятно, – поздоровался Маккой и не успел и глазом моргнуть, а Кирк уже втюхивал своим новоявленным подружкам по два алкогольных коктейля, дабы занять их руки чем-то более безобидным, чем гипотетический фазер.

– Предлагаю выпить за красоту, – ухмыльнулся Джим и уже поднёс стакан к губам, как за его спиной материализовался вулканец.

– А это тоже ваш друг, капитан? – выдохнула то ли Летиция, то ли Констанция, доктор плохо разбирался в блондинках, а вот в психологии – сногсшибательно. – У вас замечательные знакомые.

– А как вас зовут, прекрасный незнакомец? – не постеснялась задать вопрос Ванесса. Дамочка и вправду оказалась не из робкого десятка.

– Спок, – без тени флирта ответил вулканец, очевидно, так же, как и капитан, прикидывая в уме степень вредоносности новоиспечённых знакомых.

– Вам очень идёт синий цвет, – пошла в наступление очередная блондинка, – так выгодно подчёркивает глубину вашего взгляда! Просто фантастика!

Все оценивающе посмотрели на старпома, трудно было сказать, насколько каждый из них согласился с этим утверждением, но Джим неожиданно оттеснил вулканца от наступающей толпы белокурых бестий.

– Прошу прощения, но нас ждут срочные дела на корабле. Необходимо проверить надежность...э-э-э-э... связи. До свидания.

И, вцепившись в вулканца, Кирк потащил Спока на выход. Маккой меланхолично приложился к стакану. Похоже, старпом не соврал, и зловредные блондинки действительно представляли угрозу для старшего офицерского состава «Энтерпрайз». Это было более чем очевидно, как и то, что сегодня вечером Кирк со Споком позаботятся о том, чтобы их тылы были надёжно прикрыты.


End file.
